


The Fall [PODFIC]

by UggsBetts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Complete, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series Finale, Post-Series, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: After the cliffs, there came The Fall. A tale of survival, and love.And hunger.A podfic of "The Fall" by me.





	The Fall [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744006) by [UggsBetts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts). 

> I had recorded the first two chapters of this story over two years ago and been added to Fresh Meat Friday, and then life got in the way. Well I'm back on my bullshit, I've studied up on how to actually record and edit audio, I've thrown away the original audio, and finally completed the project. I hope you enjoy!

The total run time is 18 min. The chapters can be downloaded individually, or as a complete work at the bottom.

[Chapter 1: Sea](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7n7ft7ww6c6pj6b/The_Fall_Ch_1_Sea%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2: Angel](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h4kynrknmtbhpo7/The_Fall_Ch_2_Angel%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 3: Carnal](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1rf2qxyv6dzsgpk/The_Fall_Ch_3_Carnal%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 4: House Hunting I](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1f8sgdr70ai43dy/The_Fall_Ch_4_House_Hunting_I%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 5: Disciples](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ar3nwbka1zyryki/The_Fall_Ch_5_Disciples%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 6: Bread](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p5erbooodvh4f7v/The_Fall_Ch_6_Bread%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 7: And Body](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jf7y1sr1f9cn4im/The_Fall_Ch_7_And_Body%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 8: House Hunting II](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aej6x39caam6ngo/The_Fall_Ch_8_House_Hunting_II%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[Chapter 9: Rise](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cki20giw96mhlh2/The_Fall_Ch_9_Rise%255Bpodfic%255D.mp3/file)

[The Fall [Complete Work]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ps8usdm69uxbma4/The_Fall_%255Bcomplete_podfic%255D.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this podfic and have something (hannigram, perchance?) short that you would like recorded, send me a message on discord at UggsBetts#3131.


End file.
